The invention relates to an acetabular cup which is supported by a pelvic bone and includes an outer surface resting in a cavity, and a bearing surface receiving an articular body of an artificial hip joint and bounded in surrounding relation by a receiving edge.
An acetabular cup of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,883,490 and 4,123,806. These conventional acetabular cups suffer shortcomings when implanted in a leg or femur because undesired luxations have been experienced during certain movements. In order to reduce the risk of dislocation of the articular head from the acetabular cup, the depth of the spherical segment in the acetabular cup could be increased. This, however, would be accompanied at the same time by a restriction of movement and a resultant undesired functional limitation of the acetabular cup or of the entire hip joint endoprosthesis.